Rogue at heart
by roguesailorZ
Summary: Rogue's return to the Institute


ROGUE AT HEART  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everything has changed so much since the last time I was here. I still remember the day I left institute, it wasn't like I planed it and all, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted so badly to believe them, more then anyone in that institute that I could get control of my powers, but I couldn't so I left without looking back. Until now.  
  
--------------------------------------------FALSHBACK----------------------- -----------------------  
  
This is shortly after "Day of Reckoning." The mutants that they caught, they did experiments on them, but the one they tested on the most was the X-Man known only as Rogue. They tested the extent of her powers; this included such experiments as how many other mutants or super beings powers she can hold at once. The results were however many people touched her or she touched. But the worst test was when they made her touch someone until that very person's soul became one with her own. The woman's identity was Carol Denver.  
  
When the other X-Men and Brotherhood came for them, it was already to late, because all the others were changed all in different ways. All except Wolverine because anything they put in his system, his healing factor washes it out. Beast now looks more like the Beast off of Beauty and the Beast. The others didn't look different; it was just their powers that were changed.  
  
-----------------------------------END OF FALSHBACK------------------------- ------------------  
  
Well here I was back at the institute, because the Prof' was able to find me. I really didn't want to see any of them again, but it was inevitable so I might as well get this over with. As soon as I reach for the door, it opens up to reveal Logan standing there with a smirk on his face, "Good to see you again 'Strips'."  
  
" Hey there Logan, how ya'll been?" I didn't know what I was doing asking that question 'cause I didn't want to the answers. I guess I said it 'cause it was nice and it was Logan.  
  
" Well I know you don't want to hear this so I'll make this short," he started saying as he was leading me to the briefing room, "But Scott and Jean got married and they have a bouncing baby boy named Nathan and a girl on the way, so with this mission she'll stay here."  
  
" We also got some new recruits like Warren (Angle), Remy (Gambit), and Piotr (Colossus). Oh yeah we're teaming up with the Brotherhood to take down Magneto so that's about it, if you want to know more, ask someone else."  
  
" Well then, when Ah said how ya'll been, Ah meant how are yah. If Ah wanted ta know 'bout the others Ah'd ask 'em."  
  
" I've been fine, just fine 'Strips'." He looked over at her when they entered the briefing room. She knew there was something, but didn't push it; she did however vow to find out. Just as they entered the room everyone looked up to a shock of seeing Rogue again 'cause she has long, curly hair, no Goth make up, and she grew into her figures. " Hey ya'll."  
  
" Logan and Rogue please take a seat and lets start." The Professor motioned for the both of them to take a seat. Which they did with Logan taken a seat by Ororo and Rogue next to him and Kurt, and across from her was Scott and Jean. She acknowledged them all then turned her attention to the Professor.  
  
Information was exchanged between the two groups. Wolverine wasn't too happy with the whole Mystique thing; nobody was except the Brotherhood was. After a long discussion, they decided to stop Magneto and his Sentinels once and for all. (Pietro is back with the Brotherhood, which Rogue doesn't like 'cause the last time they worked together to take down Magneto, Pietro betrayed them, and he could do it again, But the Professor is giving him a second chance.)  
  
" Rogue are you like alright, like everyone else all told us what happened to them, like except you, so are you, you know O.K.." Asked Kitty while sitting down next to Rogue.  
  
" Ah'm fine." Was Rogue's only response. She was sitting next to a window in the Blackbird, the groups decided to head to Magneto's citadel in Antarctica. Rogue watched the snow and mountains go by remembering what happened from both sides of the last experiment.  
  
" You know, you should lighten' up, everyone is worried about you even the others who got tested on too, and even the Brotherhood, who by the way still think you're a traitor." Lance said while coming to sit by Kitty.  
  
Kitty just glared at him and said, " You know Lance, that was like uncalled for."  
  
" Yeah well it's the tur." He was cut off by Rogue walking by him. Heading towards the hatch, but that's not what shocked him the most, it was what she said.  
  
" Well it's amazing how yah guys still think that, yet yah yahself tried to join the X-Men an' yah let Pietro back in so warm an' lovinly after how he betrayed us all on that fateful day that showed the world what we are an' when Logan, Evan, Hank, Fred, an' me got captured an' experimented on like stupid little lab rats. Lance yah what, yahr absolutely right everyone does need ta know what happened ta me especially yah an' Pietro 'cause Ah'm a traitor in yahr eyes an' 'cause he helped ta destroy me. In the last experiment they put me through, they made me kill someone with ma powers. Ah sucked the life out of her that her very soul became one with myn'. Ah don't even really know which memories in ma head are really myn'." With that said she turned her back to them, opened the hatch and jumped out.  
  
" ROGUE!!!" Kitty screamed, while Lance looked on in horror.  
  
" What the hell is it, 'Half-pint'?" Wolverine yelled from the pilots seat. "Why the hell is the hatch open?"  
  
" Ro. Rogue just, she j-j-just."  
  
" Out with it 'Halt-pint' and somebody close the damn hatch"  
  
" Rogue jumped out of the goddamn plane." Finely Lance got over his shock and spat out the words.  
  
Everyone was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop or 'Shink' (Wolverine's claws came out then went backing). All of the suddenly everyone was holding on for dear life 'cause Logan decided to make a 180, thinking he might have enough time to get to her. To everyone's shock when they turned around, there was Rogue hovering in mid air.  
  
When Logan got over his shock, he opened up the channel to Rogue's com-link. " What the hell are you doing Rogue?"** Besides given me a heart attack.** Logan thought.  
  
" What does it look like Ah'm doing Logan. Ah couldn't handle bein' questioned 'bout ma life and the decisions Ah made. So Ah'm going by maself ta 'Bucket Heads' citadel, ta get some peace an' quiet, so Ah'll keep ma con-link on so yah can get a hold of me. An' with that said Ah'll meet yah at the drop off point." And with that said she was gone in a flash like Pietro except in the air.  
  
" O.K. somebody better explain to me what the hell just happened or I am going to gut someone." Wolverine threatened, still being overprotective of Rogue (little did they know something strong was brewing inside him for Rogue).  
  
" Logan please clam down while I find out what happened," Ororo motioned for Logan to sit down and put the auto pilot on, " O.K. Kitty, Lance please explain to us what just happened?" 


End file.
